Texas Cats/Credits
Here are the credits for Texas Cats. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures presents in association with NicThic Productions Willett Animation TEXAS CATS Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Alex Willett Produced by Terry Ward Co-Directed by Morgan Willett Screenplay by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Story by Catherine Woard Music Composed by Alan Menken Film Editing by Kent Beyda, A.C.E. Head of Story Brian Sharp Cast Gumball and Darwin Additional Voices Coming soon! Story Coming soon! Art Department Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Willett Animation Crew Animation Director Alex Willett Animation Supervisor Teaghan Avrett Animation Producer Morgan Willett Executive Producer Todd Rivera Supervising Producer Julie Perez Head of Production Sean White Production Manager Tammy Anderson Art Director Jose Russell Production Assistants Jessica Jenkins Laura Flores President/Creative Director Janice Alexander Head of Business Development Michelle Cox Layout Head of Layout Sulema Houghton Layout Supervisor Anthony Young Layout Artists Sara Powell David Rodriguez Fred Baker Gary Murphy Scott Diaz Animation Animation Production Manager Clarence Campbell Animation Designer Alex Willett Animators Ezekiel Gist Petronila Reagan Heidy Belton Jefferson Purvis Mireya Carlton Celestine Kingsley Cyndi Neel Shakita Wilke Arla DaSilva Janeen Morrill Eladia Hemphill Thora Farrar Leontine Odoom Katheryn Carrillo Lavera Grace Sol Corbitt Ardella Dale Eboni Olivas Nyla Benavidez Tobias Knowlton Timothy Higginbotham Rosamond Lachance Steffanie Scales Norbert McArthur Irena Batchelor Karan Whitten Liza Marrero Prudence McMurray Tatyana Novak Tammera Mass Mary Jo Blackburn Andre Castle Yuonne Wang Huey Schuler Quiana Robert Charles Cornell Doreatha Rosario Marchelle Horsley Hye Brewster LaShawna Engel Chantelle Ventura Pura Kenyon Rosanna Montero Bell Casillas Kassandra Leavitt Gilma Woo Norris Whalen Kena Marcum Yoshiko Manson Elissa Enriquez Manual Finn Petra Coley Kory Vetter Carita Goldberg Lily Silver Leighann Seeley Ozella Paulsen Shizuko Booth Annika Grantham Federico Oneill Adah Harley Silas Kruger Tayna Cowart Buck McGhee Background Background Supervisor Emily Wilson Background Artists Brandon Nelson Daniel Lewis Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Katherine Martinez Key Clean-up Animator Justin Bennett Clean-up Animators Herb Triplett Lynna Esposito Evita Kenny Cierra O'Reilly Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Nicole Carter Inbetween Artists Jeanene Musser Theron Lusk Julieann Valencia Shawnta Stowe Laine Dockert Winter Valdes Georgianne Betz Mica Buck Sierra Paz Stephania Wiggins Terrilyn Vail Roscoe Dillard Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Mildred Edwards Effects Supervisor Andrea Gonzales Assistant Effects Supervisor Ben Robinson Effects Animators Diana Hughes Judy Rogers Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Roger Peterson Lighting & Compositing Leads Kathleen Evans Amy Thompson Senior Lighting & Compositing Artists Melissa Henderson Sandra Harris Randy Long Pamela Cooper Lighting & Compositing Artists Jon Laughlin Aracelis Blackmon Demetra Pak Monnie Talbot Katharine Forrester Liliana Lehmann Jamee Harman Jonelle Thayer Zula Seay Carlee Goff Ronna Pack Flossie Simone Kera Rooney Gianna Heflin Georgiana Stacey Digital Production Scene Planning/Compositing Donald Miller John Jones Ink & Paint Artists Annie Kelly Heather Patterson Animation Checker Gregory Howard Scanner Joan Morgan Production Coming soon! Post-Production Coming soon! Titles Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! ADR Loop Group Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Soundtrack Credits Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! For Willett Animation Coming soon! For NicThic Productions Coming soon! Special Thanks to Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming soon! Music Gumball And Mouth © 2015 NBC Network inc. All Rights Reserved